I Love You, but Im Gone 2
by Electric-Blue-Eyes
Summary: “Say goodbye Bella!” I began to scream the loudest I could, though my air way was blocked, to get someone, anyone to stop her. My screams were desperate and I was crying the hardest I have ever cried.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I hope you enjoy!**

EPOV:

I can't take it anymore; I cannot go another day without my Bella. I know it was for her own good that I left, but right now my selfishness is taking over, and I'm glad. So I found myself walking down her street towards her house.

As I drew nearer I saw her waking out her door and down the street. I wanted to scream her name, to run over to her and kiss her, to have her warm body near mine again. But I wanted to surprise her so I kept my mouth shut but sped my pace up to more of a fast walk.

Then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

She seemed mad at something as she crossed the street without looking. I was too entranced at just seeing her again, that I didn't hear the truck coming from behind me going really fast, until it hit her. She went flying about 100 feet. I ran over to her full vampire speed, right now I didn't care if people saw me.

When I reached her she wasn't breathing and I could tell that she had many injuries. I could hear a faint pulse in her so again not caring; I ran vampire speed to the hospital.

"Some one get a doctor, she's dieing! PLEASE!" I screamed as I burst through the hospital doors.

"Bella, sweetheart, please hold one just a little longer, just until they get you into a room, then they can fix you, please…please…I cant live without you…" I whispered into her hair and I held her in my arms walking her to the room they told me to bring her.

I set her down onto one of the hospital beds and held her hand tightly in mine as I dry sobbed.

"Son, I'm sorry, but you have to let her go and weight in the weighting room. Please, if you want us to help her you have to leave, now." I didn't want to let go of her hand, I wanted to be by her side the whole way, but I knew that there would be plenty of blood and I couldn't risk it.

I silently got up, kissed her hand and walked out of the room reluctantly, always watching my little angels face.

"Edward…" I heard my name called in a familiar yet unfamiliar voice, I looked up to see Charlie standing in front of me, red eyes and tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Edward, how is she...?" I could tell that he didn't really care for me, but right now we needed each other. He was probably the only other person who loves Bella as much as I do.

"I can't be certain right now, I brought her here about two hours ago and I haven't heard anything since. They have been in there operating. I…I don't know Charlie…" I put my head in my hands and let out a long exasperated sigh. "Charlie I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault son; it's just our Bella, clumsy as usual." He stifled a small chuckle for my sake. This is the first time I've heard him say _our _Bella, it was always his, and this is probably the only time too…

"Yeah but…if I hadn't left…"I couldn't say it…

"Edward, she stormed out of the house because of Jacob…He had come over before and, well, he was asking her some questions…I asked him to do it…I wanted her to be happy again, I wanted to know what was wrong, and I made him do it…" His eyes seemed far away as he told me this.

For the rest of the time we just sat together in the weighting room…weighting.

_**Four hours later…**_

"Mr. Swan, you may come in. She is semi stable…"The doctor came out and said.

"Hey, weight what about me?! I can't see her?" I asked as I stood from my seat. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had come about two hours ago for support they were all really worried about Bella too.

"Family only son, visiting hours start tomorrow, 12:00pm to 2:00pm."

"But…but-" I began then Charlie cut in.

"He is family…he can come in." He sent me a week smile; I gave him one back as walked into her room.

When I got there she was still asleep, lying peacefully in her bed. There were casts and bandages all over her body, and hardly any skin. Just on her face hands and neck.

I slowly walked over to her bed on one side as Charlie walked over to the other. We both pulled up a chair and took one of her hands. Charlie was the first one to speak.

"Bella, sweetie, your going to make it, please…I need you…we need you." He looked up at me for a brief second before continuing to look over his daughters damaged body.

I just sat there staring at her beautiful face. She is my angel. All the times she has called me her angel, it was her all along. I wouldn't be functional if it wasn't for her…my perfect little peaceful angel. _I love you, my sweet…please come back to us._ I thought. I didn't know if Charlie would like to hear that come from me, so I kept it to myself.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle came in.

"Hey there she is" He said trying to lighten the mood. "I hope its okay for me to be in here, I just wanted to check on her because I am, well a doctor." I could tell he didn't really know what to say, I also knew that he was doing this so he could tell the rest of the family her condition.

"Yeah, its fine, right now I think its best if were all here together…for each other…"Charlie said and I could see that Carlisle wasn't expecting that for a response. Carlisle slowly walked over to Charlie's side.

"Have they told you anything?" Charlie asked.

"They said that she is semi-stable and that she has plenty of broken bones, she has a concussion but it's not fatal she will remember everything. They are all praying that she will make the night…I'm sorry Charlie, I wish I could help, but the doctors on call are doing everything they can…"

"Thank you, thank you for everything you have done to help my little Bella…" A single tear fell from Charlie's eyes and he let it trickle down his cheek, the whole time watching Bella.

Charlie just sort of blocked us out as he said his next words.

"Bella, it's your dad. I don't know if you can here me…but try. You have done so much for me, I love you so very much, I may not show it all the time but I'm very proud of you. You found yourself a nice boy and you have great grades. It's okay to let go now honey…" Tears were now streaming down his face. "You have tried so long to hold on, but its okay, you don't have to try anymore…" _What id he saying! No! She can't let go! Not now…I just want to see her beautiful eyes open, to talk to her and hear her voice._

He kissed her hand and brushed her hair out of her face, then left the room crying.

Once we were alone I asked Carlisle how she was really doing.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but she has lost a lot of blood but her heart is still functional. She has four broken ribs, two on each side and a partially collapsed lung, but they were able to fix that. Her right leg is broken and her left knee cap is fractured. Her right arm is broken badly and her left collarbone is broken from the in pack of landing on her left side. See the truck supposedly hit her from the right side so that's where the bad damage is. She hit her head on the way down so like I said before she has a minor concussion. Her neck is surprisingly perfectly fine and she just has plenty of cuts and burses. But other then that, we hope she will make it though the night. I will be on shift then so I can watch her the whole night. I'm sorry Edward I know this is very hard for you…"

"Carlisle…can you change her?" I asked hopefully.

"Edward, I wish I could…but I really have no clue how bad her injuries are, and that some might not be that cured by the venom. And I don't want her to have to live crippled for the rest of eternity.

"I'll leave you two alone." With that he left the room.

"Bella…please…please wake up, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you…I cant loose you now, I was just coming back to tell you that I cant live without you, every day that I was away from you I was like…like the non living dead. I need you. You are my perfect angle, I realized now that before you came along my life was literally hell. I mean Carlisle and Esme were good to me but I was always missing something, and that something is you. If you wake up from all this…I never want to live without you."

I then took her left hand that I held and slipped a small gold ring on her ring finger.

"I don't know if you can hear me but…Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me…" I probably sounded like a mental person talking to someone who was unconscious. But there is that saying that says talking to plants make them grow faster.

With that I laid me head near her hand and kissed it one finally time then went into a sleep like state.

BPOV:

I woke up and I felt huge amounts of pain all through out my body. I tried to take a deep breath but there was a sharp pain that stopped it, the pain came from both my ribs and my lungs. Then it hit me…

_Flash back  
_

"_Bella, please just tell me what happened, I just want to know what's wrong!" Jacob Black had come over to my house and was asking me questions like why Edward left me and why I was in such a deep depression…But I didn't want to answer them, for fear of bringing myself into a deeper state of depression then I already was, I didn't think that Charlie could take that.. _

"

_So I got up and decided to go to the library just near the high school. I walked out of the door and down the side walk a little. With out looking I crossed the street, stupid thing to do because the next thing that happened was that a truck came and hit me._

_Just before unconsciousness took me I heard someone call my name then I felt two cold arms wrap around me. Edward. My angel. He came back. He does love me…_

_End Flash Back._

I looked down to see him there. I gasped but it hurt and I groaned, sending me into a painful fit of coughs. His head shot up and his eyes searched mine.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" He asked his face laced with concerned.

I nodded my head and was able to rasp out the word "water", and in an instant he brought me a cup of cold water. I didn't even stop to think I just put the cup to my lips and drank the whole glass. Then I was able to finally breathe properly.

I looked over to him; he was holding my left hand and how his clothes were wrinkled told me that he had stayed the night.

"Hi" I said with a smile. My voice was high pitched and raspy.

"Bella…my angel" He said returning the smile. Just then Carlisle burst through the door.

"Bella! Are you okay, do u feel any overbearing pain in you head?" He asked rushing to my side.

"No I'm fine…"I said in the same high pitched raspy tone. "What's wrong with my voice?"

He chuckled a little obviously relived "Bella one of your lungs partially collapsed, your voice it still getting used to it, but it will go back to normal soon, just rest it." I smiled at him for a thanks but that hurt too. Then Edward let out a small laugh at my reaction and squeezed my hand. I left something on my finger and let go of his had to look. There on my left ring finger was a beautiful, small banded ring with a beautiful topaz stone in the center.

Again I gasped, and it hurt, but I only coughed twice.

"Edward…did you?" Carlisle asked

Edward smile widened. This was his ring! He proposed to me! Now I remember, I heard his voice in my head but I thought it was just a dream!

_Remembering flash back:_

"_Bella…please…please wake up, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you…I cant loose you now, I was just coming back to tell you that I cant live without you, every day that I was away from you I was like…like the non living dead. I need you. You are my perfect angle, I realized now that before you came along my life was literally hell. I mean Carlisle and Esme were good to me but I was always missing something, and that something is you. If you wake up from all this…I never want to live without you."_

_There was a pause…_

"_I don't know if you can hear me but…Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me…"_

_End Flash Back._

"Edward! I said excitedly "Of course I'll marry you! I did hear you I love you so much!" I felt a small tear of joy fall from the corner of my eye and down my cheek. This is the best day of my life! Except for the fact that I'm in a hospital bed…with needles…in my body…_Blech!_

His face lightened even more and his eyes held a mixture of love, care, and compassion.

"Bella, do you mean it? I mean you just woke up-"

I cut off his rambling with a light touch of my wired finger to his beautiful lips. How I would love to kiss them.

"I'm sure; I never want to be without you…" I paused and turned my head to Carlisle.

"Do you think my damaged little heart can take a kiss?" I asked him with a painful smile.

He smiled back. "I think it can…I'll just go tell all the others you're awake" He exited the room.

"Others?" I asked looking back at Edward.

"Yeah everyone's here…I mean _everyone_, your friends from school, your dad, your mom and step dad, and, of course, my family."

"Oh..."

"But for right now, it's just you and me, alone" He paused then an evil smile spread across his face. "…what about that kiss?"

I smiled back and he leaned in and when our lips touched, I could feel and hear my heart beat faster. Edward smiled into our kiss; he always loved it when my little human heart fluttered because of him.

"I missed you" He said after we broke apart.

"I missed you too." I said, then there was a faint cough from the door way and we both looked over to see everyone standing just outside. Alice was the one who coughed. I smiled at her and blushed.

The next thing I knew was my room completely filled with beautiful flowers, teddy bears and get well cards. My favourit was from the Cullen's. It was a big blue bear and a beautiful bouquet of purple lilies, my favourit flower.

Everyone said their 'hi's' and telling me how glad they are that I'm okay and all. Then the doctor came in and said only family allowed. Renee, Charlie, and Edward stayed and just before the rest of the Cullen's left I said,

"Wait! You guys are family too." I smiled holding up my left hand to show my ring. Renee gasped and came over to my side to look at the ring and lecture me and Charlie was stunned, paralyzed to his spot. While the Cullens filled back into the room Alice came screeching over to us.

"Bella, you know that you are only eighteen! Look what happened between me and your father! Isabella, are you sure about this?" Renee said. Charlie had a pained expression on his face.

"Mom, I'm absolutely positive" I said smiling, as Edward took my hand in his again.

"But last time I talked to you, it was just a crush!" she was so over protective.

"Yeah, well I sort of lied about that, I really love him mom please just be happy for me!" I said that was all I wanted.

"Oh honey, I am extraordinarily happy for you, I'm just…confused a little, but if you're sure…then, okay..." She paused and took in the information properly. "My baby's getting married!"

"Oh no she's not!" Charlie said in a dry tone.

"Daddy Please!" I said why this had to happen now I have no clue.

"I am doing this with or with out your permission, mom is fine with it so why cant you? I am in love and you should be happy! I am truly disappointed that the day I wake up you already are getting in Edwards face! Seriously dad, I could have died!" I think I took it a little too far.

"I just want my little girl safe…"He said sadly.

"Its okay daddy, thank you." I really didn't mean to hurt him that much.

"Okay everyone I'm sorry but Bella needs to have a little sleep, remember she just woke up" said the doctor, I was tired but I didn't want them to leave.

As everyone was filing out of my room, I saw Edward get up to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me!!" I began to blush "sorry, I mean can you stay with me?" Edward smiled at me.

"I guess so, but you let her sleep no talking!" We both smiled.

When the doctor left I settled back into bed as best I could with all my broken bones, then slowly fell asleep.

"I love you Bella" Edward said.

"I love you too" Then I was fast asleep.

I woke up and Edward was gone. Where could he have gone? I slowly got out of bed using the crutches and walked out of my room. It was hard to even use the crutches with my broken arm and collarbone, but I have used them before, when…James attacked me.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom just the hall, when I saw that no one was around. Then I smelt that awful smell of rust and salt. Blood. And lots of it. When I turned the corner I saw that the reception center and desk was completely empty then I saw a body, covered in blood, then there were more body's, there were a lot of dead body's covered in blood all over the place. I saw my doctor and the nurses. Dead.

Creped out and really scared I made my way to the washroom, hoping to be safe in there. I pushed open the door and there was no one in here. I was walking over to the sink when the lights went out.

"Bella, its nice to see you again" There was an evil laugh and I immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Victoria…" I squeaked.

"How you disgust me you pathetic little human." She spat, acid gripping every word.

"Let's see how Edward likes living the rest of eternity with out you!" She shoved me up against the far wall and held me up by my neck.

"Put -gasp- me -gasp- down! -Gasp- Please...put me down..." I whimpered, no one could hear me, no one was around to. I was going to die.

"Say goodbye Bella!" I began to scream the loudest I could, though my air way was blocked, to get someone, anyone to stop her. My screams were desperate and I was crying the hardest I have ever cried.

As the world around me was beginning to go black I whispered, "Goodbye Edward, I love you." Then I felt Victoria's teeth in my neck and I let out a painful scream.

Then I woke up…

I was still screaming and Edward was there beside me trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong?!" The doctor said rushing to me.

"I don't know she was sleeping then all of the sudden started to scream and cry! What's wrong with her?" It was Edward, and he was scared.

The doctor ran over to the base of my bed and pressed the blue emergency button, and then a stamped of nurses came in and tried to hold me down because I was thrashing still, thinking that Victoria was biting me. Once they got me down they put a needle in my neck to try and make me relax.

I began to feel a happy relaxing feeling flow through my body, then all of the sudden I felt very sick and I went limp, I must have been allergic to something in that sedative they gave me because I slowly felt my body shutting down. I knew that this time I was going to die.

"I love you Edward, forever and for always." I slowly smiled and grabbed his hand as he came and sat beside me again.

Then I heard my heart monitor do the last beeps of my heart, and then went blank.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

I was dead.

**EPOV:**

"No! Bella, no! What did you do to her! BELLA!!" I yelled frantically.

Carlisle came running in.

"Carlisle change her! Change her now!!" I really didn't want to loose her, not again.

"Edward…"

**AN: Hope you like it!! Next Chapter will be up soon!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS! Xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if you are disappointed in this chapter because it took me forever to type the first chapter, I made it all as I went. If you don't like this chapter then just pretend that it ends with Bella dying and then everyone's sad. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…-sniff sniff- ******

**EPOV:**

"No! Bella, no! What did you do to her! BELLA!!"I yelled frantically.

Carlisle came running in.

"Carlisle change her! Change her now!!" I really didn't want to loose her, not again.

"Edward…"

"Just do it! Please just try! I can't loose her, not again."

He could hear the desperateness in my voice I knew it, because he called for all the doctors and nurses to leave quickly because he was going to try something that they might not want to see.

Once they were gone, he rushed to her bedside. "Edward I'm warning you now…she might be to far gone…"

"It's okay, just…just please try…"I really wanted her to be alive, but most of all I want her back…

He leaned down and bit her neck, I cringed at the thought of my Bella becoming a vampire but it was for her own well being right now…why did I ever leave?

"Her heart was not beating, but yet her blood still had a little bit of a flow so it might spread through her body but I am not certain. Now all we can do is bring her body back to our place and wait." He said as he picked her up in his arms.

"Come on." He handed me her helpless body. I hope this works.

We walked out of the hospital room and down the hall to the waiting room. Everyone got up as we walked through.

"What happened, we were just about to leave when there was an emergency call from her-" Charlie was the one talking. He stopped when he saw my emotionless face holding the "dead" body of Bella.

"Charlie…she's…she's gone…" I said trying so hard to not break down into dry sobs.

Even though I knew there might be a possibility that she makes it I was still very shaken up.

"But how? She was doing perfectly fine! We saw her, she…she was fine…" He fell to his knees crying. Renee was comforted by her new husband Phil and the others were hugging one another. Esme ran to Carlisle's arms and Alice was in Jaspers, Rosalie was being held by Emmett but the only one who seemed to be really sad of the two was Emmett. She was like a little sister to all, well most of them.

"Well, you see, I think she was having some sort of dream that was really real for her and she wouldn't calm down…the doctors gave her a sedative and I think she was allergic to it or something because seconds after they gave it to her…her heart stopped." Carlisle said still holding Esme in his arms; her face was buried into his neck as she dry sobbed. My family still doesn't know that Carlisle bit her and she might make it but we can't tell them till we get home.

"I thought it would be okay if we took her back to my place so we could get her ready for her funeral-" I then cut him off.

"She wants to be cremated." I said out of no were.

"What, when did she tell you that?" Charlie asked very confused.

"The last time she was fatally in the hospital. When she…fell. I was with her and she told me that if she didn't make it then she wanted to be cremated. Then for her ashes to be spread onto our meadow…" She really did tell me that, but I never told anyone, I just told her to stop thinking like that and focus on getting better.

"Okay well then I'll take her body there, after Alice dresses her up. Then what day should it be held?"

This time it was Alice's turn to say something.

"Friday…Fridays were her favourit day of the week…" Then she laid her head back down on Jaspers shoulder closing he eyes and letting out a big sigh. If this didn't work then our lives would be completely different.

With that we all departed. And we took Bella with us.

We aren't really going to burn her are we?" Alice asked as she held Bella's body in her arms.

"No, Alice, we aren't. It's probably going to be an animal's carcass or something that we put in a special box and pretend." I said and they were all confused. Alice was about to say something but Carlisle interrupted.

"And…there's something we haven't told you yet…" All eyes turned to him.

"Well, In the hospital room, right after she died Edward asked me to try and change her, so I don't know if it will work, but we will just have to see in three days."

"So you mean that Bella might still be alive?!" Alice asked hopefully.

"No, Alice, we don't know, but please don't get your hopes up." She nodded and then sighed. There seemed to be a lot of that lately.

"I wonder why I didn't see it." Alice asked.

"Probably because you were too depressed." Carlisle suggested.

_**Two days later…**_

_**Friday**_

"Okay everyone, come on! Time to go to the funeral. Esme, Edward you're with me, Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's car, and Alice and Jasper in Edward's." Carlisle said carrying a small gold box with Bella's name and a small saying on it. It was "her" cremated body but really it was an animal's body we got cremated, saying it was our pet that had died.

Later we all drove to the meadow in a precession. Carlisle's Mercedes first followed by Rosalie's BMW, and then by my Volvo, after that was Charlie's cruiser and Renee's Volkswagen. This was a private, family only funeral so none of her friends were here.

"We are gathered here to morn the death of Isabella Marie Swan" The priestess began. "If there are any people who would like to share some words about her, now is the time."

Charlie was the first one up.

"Bella was a sweet, beautiful, caring girl. She had just turned 18 this year and was well loved by all. I still cannot believe that the little girl I used to know…is gone…All of us have our thoughts of her but here our mine." He took a deep breath then continued.

"She was always concerned for others around her, over the many times she was in the hospital she had always asked if the thing or person involved were okay…never herself. She was a quiet, gentle little thing, never to hyper for people around her. I miss her dearly" He began to cry. "I'm sorry, it's just really hard to loose my one and only daughter…the only thing in the world that mattered" Then everyone was crying again or at least the ones that could.

Next up was Renee and Phil, and then it was our turn. We decided since we all had our memories of Bella that we all combined it into one thing, and that it was my job to read it.

"Bella was a very special person, to me and my whole family. To a lot of us she was a little sister, or a daughter, but to me she was more. She never complained, and was constantly saying she never deserved us.

"She was a big part in our everyday lives and we all loved her so much…the day Bella woke up I asked her to marry me and I hope that where she is she is as happy as I hoped to make her.

"I loved her more then anything in life and no one will ever…ever replace her in my heart. All of us Cullen's have many memories of Bella, many times when we had to pick her up after tripping.

"Or if it was just plain having fun, but they were all special enough to last a life time."

"Now is the time that we can spread the ashes on the place desired." The priest said so we all took turns spreading some around the meadow.

"This place will forever be ours, my love…forever…" I said as I spread them onto the middle of the field where we laid the first time we came here. I was getting into this and for a moment actually believed that these ashes _were_ Bella's.

"If its okay I would like a little time by myself, I just…just, need to think…" Before I left to go check on the real Bella, Charlie came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I never really treated you fairly, but after hearing those words you said about her, I truly believe now that you loved her and I cant even begin to tell you how sorry I feel. It's hard on me and I'm sure it's even harder for you." Then he hugged me again before walking off.

I got into my own car and drove home, I'm sure Alice and Jasper can get a ride back with Esme and Carlisle. I just need to see my Bella's face again, dead or alive…to make sure this all wasn't a dreadful dream.

When I got home I ran to my room where Bella lay on the couch. I picked her up and put her in my arms.

"Bella…sweetie, you heard me before, now I need you to listen to me again…I love you, you know that, and I need you, please listen to me, just make it through this! Bella…" I began to dry sob. "This is all my fault…I'm sorry"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the night I sat there by her side whispering that I was sorry. I finally got into a numb stage, almost like sleeping again.

Then I awoke to hearing a big breath of air being taken in, it was too big for an already breathing person. It almost sounded like a breath being taken to bring back life. Bella!!

I opened my eyes and there she was, as beautiful as ever, lying in front of me looking up at the ceiling. Then she noticed me staring at her and looked my way.

"Edward…" She whispered then smiled.

"Bella!" I said. "It worked! Oh Bella it worked!"

She looked at me almost sadly. "Charlie and the others…I feel so bad…"

"What happened Bella? Why did you suddenly die like that?" I really wanted to know this; did the doctors give her the wrong sedative?

"Well from what I remember, I was having this dream that every one was dead and you had left me…then as I was walking towards the washroom to wash my hands and I saw all these dead bodies, covered in blood." She shivered and I pulled her into my lap. "Then when I got into the washroom, the lights went out and Victoria started attacking me and I started screaming and crying. She was trying to kill me; she said she wanted to see how you would deal living the rest of eternity with out me. Then right before she killed me I woke up for real still screaming and you were there. Then the doctors gave me some kind of sedative to relax and you know I hate needles. But this time, I think I was allergic to that sedative. So when it entered my blood stream I could feel myself dying…"

I didn't know what to say other then this, "Oh Bella you don't know how happy I am to have you back" I loved her, now I can truly show her how much I really did without having to worry about killing her.

"Edward…" She said quietly. "Kiss me, please"

I smiled at her. "Of course…" Then I leaned in and kissed her fully on the mouth. It was probably the most passionate kiss we have ever shared, how I truly truly loved her. My little angel…

We just kissed, neither of us needing to breath. I never wanted to stop; I wanted to have this kind of moment with her forever.

She smiled then broke apart. "Were getting married!!" She squealed then kissed me again on the lips and got up.

"Edward come here…" I got up and walked over to the door where she stood.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Lets play a little joke on the family…just go along on what I tell you to do…" Tell me to do…what did she mean? Then I heard and angel's voice in my head.

"_Edward, you scream and then I'll hide behind the door, when they come up and ask you what's wrong you say I'm missing, that when you 'fell asleep' and woke up I was gone. Then you shut the door and I'll be there!"_

"_Bella are you talking to me…in my head?!" _

"_Why yes Edward I am, I figured it out when I was being changed, now let's get on with it!" _

Okay, I guess we'll talk about it later; right now me and my fiancé are going to have a little fun with the family.

"CARLISLE!!" I screamed, and in a second he was in the room. I pushed the door open so it was hiding Bella behind it.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Bella's missing…I went into this sleep like state then when I woke up she was gone!" By now the rest of the family was filing into the room. All except Alice…where was she. Just then I heard a squeal and then she came flying into the room and into my arms.

"Yeah!! Edward Bella's alive!!!" then the door slammed shut to show a pissed of Bella.

"Get. Off. My. Fiancé." I smiled but Alice unwrapped her arms from around my neck and backed away slowly. Then Alice's face had a huge smile on it and the two girls went running to each others open arms, both dry crying from joy.

"Alice, I missed you so much!"

"Me too! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I love you" They said in unison together then started to laugh. Suddenly everyone else clued in on what had just happened and realized that Bella was not missing and that the transformation had worked. Esme squeaked with joy and ran over to her and by all of our surprise Rosalie burst into dry sobs and ran over to Bella as well embracing her in a hug.

"Bella, I'm sorry I haven't really ever been a sisterly figure but I am truly sorry and I hope we can start over, I really do love you and I am very happy you are back!" Bella hugged Rosalie back and said,

"I forgive you Rosalie, and I always thought you as a sister, I love you too." Everyone was happy, but I think I was the most because Bella and I were together forever…

**(AN: Add the song Heaven by ****DJ Sammy here... lol I thought it was fitting!!)**

"I love you Bella, my angel, forever and always…"

"I love you Edward, my Greek god, forever and for always."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride!"

**AN: I hope you like the second chapter! That's it people it's done!! Sorry it's so short. It was supposed to be a one shot, but once I posted it I had another idea for it so I continued!! HEHE:D Sorry if it's kinda weird!! **

**Vampiregal22**

**Xoxo**


End file.
